Shot Lipgloss Through My Veins
by elmoisemo6
Summary: It's my job as a Hunter to go in and extract Mary-Sues. I'm Hunter 626 and my current mission is to go into a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan-fiction that a Sue has invaded. It's too bad I'm a Sue.


"What's the point of all this?" New Recruit Luke Moore whined to me.

I ground my teeth together and answered as calmly as I could. "Our job, as Hunters, is to track down Mary-Sues and stop them."

"But why?"

"Because if we don't, every book, movie, etc will be over run with them. It'll be a disaster because those books will be so terrible that no one will read ever again."

"I never wanted to do this in the first place," he muttered, brown eyes flashing with irritation.

"Well that's too bad," I snapped. "You'll get used to it. It can be a dangerous job, but it has its upsides. And blame your ancestors, not me."

To become a Hunter, you had to be born as one. We needed as many as we could, so we forced the children with the powers to work when they got old enough. It seemed cruel, but the power to travel to different universes was rare and we needed as many as possible. Mary-Sues were OC's, or Original Characters, created for fan-fictions or for original and unpublished fiction. OC's were innocent, but Mary-Sues weren't. They were most commonly girls who were utterly beautiful and perfect at everything and their only flaw was thinking that they weren't good enough. Every canon character, characters that were in the original book/movie/whatever, always felt for them. Mary-Sues got special treatment and were able to turn the words of mean girls upside without even trying. They also cried a lot.

Our job was to stop them. We usually took them from fan-fictions and tested on them, looking for a cure. So far no medicine or therapy was working. We killed very few and only did that when there was no other option. We had to keep the world clean of them. Sure correcting their creators would have been the easiest way, but we had to stay secret, so that wasn't an option.

Luke got flustered in the face and looked like he was about to spit something back at me, when we were interrupted.

"626," the voice of my superior officer called me. We were given numbers and only used our real names in the field.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, saluting him right away. This place was like the military.

"Come with me, your needed for a mission," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" I turned to Luke and said to him, "Return to your cabin, Rookie. You should have a new mentor starting tomorrow." We bind each other a good-bye and went our separate ways.

When we were in his office, me standing before his desk, and him sitting with his hands folded, he briefed me on this new mission. The metal name plate on his desk read: "COLONEL WILLIAM MARSH" in all capital letters. "Lieutenant, your new mission is to go into a fan-fiction of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Mary-Sue 106K has been there for a week. We fear she will form a relationship with canon Percy Jackson. What's worse is that Jackson is already in a relationship. This world is very dangerous for Greek gods are real and the characters are their children of having an affair with mortals, demigods. 106K is Giselle Smythe, daughter of Artemis."

"But Sir, isn't Artemis a virgin goddess?"

"That's what makes 106K so dangerous. The demigods have a safe haven called Camp Half-Blood, which is where 106K is now. Her week has been spent there. She's been flirting with Jackson and he's been having trouble staying with his girlfriend, canon Annabeth Chase. We want you to go in as a daughter of Chaos and stay low as possible and make sure she doesn't form a relationship with a main character. Force her to form one with a minor character. If she gets herself a quest, join it. Here are the files on the main characters," he said handing me a cream colored folder filled with papers. "Jackson is the son of Poseidon, and Chase is the daughter of Athena. Be wary of Dionysus, the god of wine, and Chiron, the trainer of heroes. They are both at camp and may be suspicious of you. Any god can be a threat. Chaos is in on our plan with a few other gods, so don't worry about her claiming you. This could promote you to captain. Do you accept this mission?"

My eyes peered down inside the folder at the picture of 106K that was pinned to it. Her auburn hair flowed slightly in the wind and her icy blue eyes looked past the camera and into the heart of the viewer. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"I accept."


End file.
